London triplets
Leroy, Harry and Cassidy, otherwise known as the London Triplets, are three identical brothers who enrolee as freshmen at Shepard High. Relatively new around the time Charles and Jean join the school the three earned a reputation for being completely in sync and extremely creepy as a result. The three would eventually wind up as hunters for Fang Alert as a passing hobby, never realising what they truly signed up for. Characteristics *'Name': Leroy, Harry and Cassidy *'Aliases': The Triplets, the creepy trio *'Age': 14-15 *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes' :*'Leroy': Cooking, his brothers, Kung Fu, Rock climbing, reading :*'Harry': Mixing drinks, his brothers, computers, weight lifting, masculinity :*'Cassidy': Video games, entertaining people, his brothers, lounging around, dancing *'Dislikes': :*'Leroy': Selfish people, being called creepy, loud noise, losing, being called obsessive, bad food :*'Harry': Sharing, being called creepy, being called effeminate, sloppy work, being mistaken for his brothers :*'Cassidy': His name, being called creepy, braggarts, cleaning up, people crying *'Family': Each other, loving mother and father, younger sister Appearance General Standing at an unassuming 5'2ft all three London Triplets share the same baggy blonde hair, pale but smooth complexion, lanky build and piercing blue eyes. They always take pains to look alike, although after getting infected they do begin to differentiate more as they all admit their deep desire for more individuality. Leroy is noted for being the shorter out of the three by about a inch, but as a glance it is impossible to tell. In addition he possesses a slightly more toned build then his brothers due to his healthy diet and practice of Kung Fu. Harry is the same height as his brothers yet is ever so more stocky and slightly more muscular then them. While at the moment he is still very lanky his pension for weight training leads him to have a lot more bulk. Cassidy, or Casper, is the lankiest of the three, although is the one who usually wears his hair up and away from his face, only patting it down into his normal bed hair when he has to imitate his brothers which he is very good at. Still when he alters his size he can grow up to three stories tall at most and shrink down to the length of a chair leg. Lycan Unlike other identical were siblings the London Triplets were forms are largely distinct and unique to each of them. Leroy fur colour is a bright green and dull yellow, with his build being much leaner then his brothers and stands as the shortest of them now at 6ft, although posses the longest tail. Interestingly unlike his brothers his actual hair grows considerably in his wolf form, going down to his neck and its colour has turned a bright green. Harry is a has a bright orange and bright yellow fur colour, with his hair taking on orange highlights. He has also bulked up considerably in his wolf form now standing as the tallest of his brothers at 6'5ft, although has the shortest tail Cassidy is a dark purple and bright yellow, possessing the most vivid coat with snaking like patterns up and down his legs and arms. Standing at 6'2ft his hair grows more wild and untamed, covering the left side of his face, and he has arguably the bushiest tail of all three of the brothers. Background Born in Everett the three London triplets had a wholly unremarkable childhood apart from being born as three identical brothers. Growing up they had a fairly excitable childhood playing tricks on people by confusing which one of them was which triplet, while at the same time finding a good sense of sibling comradery and teamwork from their unusual level or coordination they showed. Unlike many siblings who fight, the triplets never seem to have had and qualms or issues with each other and weirdly get on almost all the time, barring a few rare issues. On entering Shepard High as freshmen, the triplets quickly gained a reputation for being creepy. With them firstly verdantly rejecting all efforts by the staff to split them up and all deciding to sit in a perfect line filling up the same three chairs and deliberately taking steps to look almost identical as everyone enters the class. Still through the early years of Shepard High the first cracks began to form in their 'friendship group' when they slowly began to gain new and distinct interests beyond each other. Eventually on a mutual interest in 'weird' things all three brothers joined the Fang Alert organisation. Initially all three brothers thought it would be a good laugh and a activity they could all get into, as their was drinks, food and games, and when they found out werewolves were real they literally freaked out and panicked running into each other knocking themselves out. Still they came back and would continue to work with the organisation up until Leroy got accidently bitten in a fight with Lucien's Pack and Harry got bitten accidently by Charles Zellinski in the same fight. This eventually wound up with Cassidy initially freaking out fearful his brothers would eat him on the Full Moon but after some help and realising they were not dangerous he allowed his brother to bite him so he could 'join in the family fun.' Personality The London triplets all have a love of pranks, mischief and playing tricks on people, especially on people who deserve it. They are generally a fun loving bunch with a eagerness for controversy and excitement and are all in some way adrenaline junkies. In addition to this is the unbreakable bond all three of the share between themselves, as despite the fact they on occasion get involved in very deep arguments they none the less share that unbreakable love between them all. Leroy out of all of them can be considered the leader of the three, although Harry frequently challenges that. He is the most reckless and get up and go, and as soon as something new and exciting is going on he is on top of it faster than even his brothers can handle. He possess a quick wit and smart tongue, alongside his fondness for martial arts and cooking, the latter of which he is deeply passionate for. He is always the one to create the plans for the trios pranks and is very keen on the fact of making sure people get the comeuppance they deserve. However he can also be intense and obsessive over the tiny details, requiring Harry to reign him in and stop him overstepping a moral line that should not be crossed. Indeed he can be downright reckless and at times forgets his brother do not always agree with him causing him to very quickly yell at them. Harry is the most independent of the three, and is not shy about telling them. As he has gotten older he has wanted more and more to be a 'real man' and strike out on his own independent of his brothers, despite his respect for them. He is a determined individual who might be a little slow on the uptake but is guaranteed to come through when he is needed. Consistent and a little obsessed with his muscles, he can be said to also be the most physically aggressive out of the three. He is easily insulted and prone to reaching for his fists, causing his brother Cassidy to calm him down. Still he gets easily aggravated and deals with his stress badly often punching and hitting walls or fragile objects, and has been forced into anger management classes. He can also be selfish as he dislikes having to help people he personally doesn't care for and only joined Fang Alert to look after his idiotic brothers: although learns to care of the members to. Still Harry is not a mean person and in fact is probably the most upstanding of the triplets in the fact he often will only act as watchmen during the pranks and has mentioned he is finding them a little dull and childish. As such it can be said he is in a hurry to grow up and as such is the most mature out of the three when calm. Cassidy is very particular about his name, feeling it sounds girly, and so calls himself Casper. This of course highlights his deep seated insecurities about himself, especially next to his twins who he feels are much more capable then he could even practically be. He is arguably the most sensitive and soft spoken out of all of them, but interestingly the most passionate as when he gets into something he is able to produce something leaps and bounds ahead of them: however his own criticism combined with how much he idolises his brother leads him to view himself as their inferior. Often being reassured by Leroy, Casper is a quiet and peaceful, always happy to follow up whatever scheme Leroy has created and always there to step in and act as a calming influence for Harry. Unknown even to himself he is probably the glue that holds the steady but hash Harry and the quick witted and short tempered Leroy together. Still his passion for his work is best shown in his skill as an actor as he seems most confident when he is on stage and gets applauded for his hard work. Skills/Abilities Abilities Psychic: Unknowingly the twins are actually mentally linked via magic and helps to explain why they share sensations and feeling from time to time. Zeta Werewolves Completely identical: Apart from how each one acts and some minor differences, the triplets are near identical, in their human forms, and with very little effort can pass themselves off as one another. Skill Leroy Cooking: Due to their parents busy jobs Leroy always cooks, its a simple truth in the family, Leroy always cooks and it has never been questioned. Well except by Harry which lead to an almighty row. Kung Fu: Leroy has been doing Kung Fu for five years after watching a Bruce Li film, he loves martial arts and wants to become a professional fighter. Heat fists: After being turned Leroy learned his ability was being able to super heat his fists to burn things. While they do not catch fire they allow him to punch easier through metal and if used on flesh make a very painful strike. Harry Computers: While he is not keen to highlight it Harry is in fact the smartest out of all three of his brothers and prior to his muscle obsession was a hacker. He can program and break through basic firewalls and for Fang Alert helped them get a police scanner. 'Mixing drinks: Harry likes to drink, while he is to young to have alcohol he makes some of the best smoothies anyone has tasted and seems to treat it as an art form of making them, taking a quiet pride in being able to make something for dinner that his brother can't. Strength: Harry is unquestionably the strongest out of the three brothers, being able to pick both of them up and carry them on his shoulders even before they were turned. Copy Skin: Harry discovered that his werewolf ability is that he can copy the nature of anything he touches, allowing parts of his body to mimic it. As such with access to enough material he can turn his flesh to stone or even take on another animal trait, although only temporarily and he can only take on one trait at a time. Cassidy *'Acting': Cassidy is an excellent method actor and can get completely into his part, he gets absorbed by his part and throws himself into it: many people sometimes forget he is not even acting. *'Party planning': Casper loves it when people have fun and so is always willing to organise events. He places tremendous pressure on himself to make sure parties are 100% fun and so far no one has ever complained at one of his events. *'Dancing': Capser is a really, really good dancer. *'Size change': Casper was shocked to discover as a werewolf he can change his size being able to go from his standard size, and being able to shrink down to the size of a chair leg or grown to be almost three stories tall. Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Navigation Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Triplets Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Turned Category:Werewolves Category:Fang Alert